A Kiss to Draw Upon
by Dark-Kitsune-45
Summary: Vash and Meryl have finally confessed their feelings for each other and moved to a quiet little town. Meryl reveals her secret talents as an artist, and there is peace...but when a messenger from Knives appears, will their peaceful life survive?
1. Chapter 1

There is a drum roll as your authoress walks on stage and she gives the drummer a glare. The lights brighten as the drumming stops and your authoress clears her throat.

Kurane: Hey everyone! This is my first song fic, so I hope you like it! The song is called "A kiss to build a dream on" by Louis Armstrong. Anyways, enough of that, here's A Kiss to Draw Upon!

A Kiss to Draw Upon

Vash and Meryl smiled as they looked on their new home; it was a small place on the edge of a quiet town and offered the solitude they had been searching for. Vash smiled at Meryl, "This place is great!"

She gave him a hug, "It's perfect." The two went inside and it was evening by the time they had finished unpacking. Meryl looked over at Vash and sighed, he was standing on the balcony eating a box of...you guessed it, doughnuts. Noticing her gaze, he came back into the room and gave her a hug, quickly followed by a kiss.

**_Give me a kiss to build a dream on  
And my imagination  
Will thrive upon that kiss  
Sweetheart, I ask no more than this  
A kiss to build a dream on_**

A few hours later, the two were sleeping and Meryl found herself dreaming about what her life with Vash would be like. She woke up and looked over at Vash, he was sleeping soundly and she didn't want to wake him. She smiled, 'He looks so cute when he's asleep...who am I kidding he always looks cute.'

She walked over to the table with a pad of paper and a pencil and started drawing the sleeping Vash. She kept thinking about her dream and drawing, which quickly turned into drawing her and Vash, which in turn became her, Vash and a small family. When she stopped thinking about her dream long enough to really look at the drawings, a slight blush crept up her cheeks. A blush that grew when she felt a familiar pair arms wrap around her shoulders.

She looked over her shoulder at him, "Oh, hey Vash. I didn't wake you did I?"

He shook his head, and then looked down at the drawings, "Hey, these are really good! I never knew you were an artist!"

Meryl blushed, "I'm not...these really aren't _that_ good."

He kissed her, "Yes they are. Anyways, I need to leave for work in an hour so I'd better get ready." After a quiet breakfast, Vash gave Meryl another kiss and left for the restaurant.

_Give me a kiss before you leave me  
And my imagination  
Will feed my hungry heart  
Leave me one thing before we part  
A kiss to build a dream on_

Meryl gave a sigh as Vash walked out of sight; he wouldn't be back until late in the evening. She sat at the desk and looked over her finished drawings; she smiled when she looked at the drawing of her and Vash. With how the two had met, no one would have expected them to fall in love.

**_When I'm alone with my fancies  
I'll be with you  
Weaving romances  
Making believe they're true_  
**

Humming quietly to herself, Meryl started another drawing of her and Vash, the two standing together on the moonlit balcony. She gave a sigh, 'He may be an idiot sometimes, but I miss him when he's not around.'

**  
_Oh, give me your lips for just a moment  
and my imagination  
will make that moment live  
Give me what you alone can give  
A kiss to build a dream on_  
**

A couple hours and a stiff wrist later, Meryl took a break from drawing and looked over what she had finished; her cheeks flushed when she noticed one drawing of her and Vash was of the two kissing. She poured herself a cup of coffee, 'I wonder what that spiky-haired goofball is up to...probably getting into trouble as usual.'

**_Give me a kiss to build a dream on  
And my imagination  
Will thrive upon that kiss  
Sweetheart, I ask no more than this  
A kiss to build a dream on_  
**

Vash rushed in the door immediately going over to Meryl and pushing her behind him protectively. Meryl looked up at him; he looked like he'd seen a ghost...or worse his brother. She put a hand on his shoulder, "Vash, what's going on?"

He was silent for a few minutes, but eventually relaxed, "There was a messenger from Knives, and I thought maybe he followed me here."

She glared at him, "And let me guess, you think you're going to just leave me here while you go after Knives?"

He gave her a hug, "Meryl, I don't have a choice. If you came with me and anything happened to you, I'd never forgive myself." He grabbed his coat and gun, and gave her a kiss.

**  
_Give me a kiss before you leave me  
and my imagination  
will feed my hungry heart  
Leave me one thing before we part  
A kiss to build a dream on_  
**

Meryl sat back at the desk and picked up the pad of paper as Vash headed for the door, "Hey Vash, if you aren't back in three months I'm coming after you." He smiled and nodded before leaving to confront his brother.

**  
_When I'm alone with my fancies  
I'll be with you  
Weaving romances  
Making believe they're true  
_**

She smiled as she finished the drawing she had started earlier that day; it was of Vash coming home with no fear of being hunted. She looked out the window, 'I know he'll come back, and if he doesn't come back after three months, I'll find him.' Humming quietly to herself, she started washing the dishes. The two had plenty of time to be together, and Meryl knew their days would be peaceful.

**  
_Oh, give me your lips for just a moment  
and my imagination  
will make that moment live  
Give me what you alone can give  
A kiss to build a dream on_**

(A/N: I hope you liked it! Obviously I don't own Trigun, the characters, or that song I own only the plot!)


	2. Chapter 2

There is the sound of a drum roll, like last time, but this time there is a loud wham as the drummer is hit with a large mallet. The lights on the stage flare to life as your authoress walks on, a rather contented grin on her face.

Kurane: Hi everyone!! Unlike last chapter, this one won't be done as a song fic. The reason? Well...I had originally intended for this to be a one-shot song fic...but I decided that I just couldn't leave you wondering what would happen with Vash and Meryl. So, with that said, here's chapter two!

Chapter 2

Meryl looked at the calendar for probably the fifth time that morning and sighed, "It's almost been three months, where could he be?" She poured herself yet another cup of coffee, most likely the eighth one of the morning (honestly she hadn't bothered to count), and frowned, "I'll have to go look for him. If he's hurt, I'm going to find him and help him."

There was a knock at the door and Meryl jumped at the sudden noise, her nerves were really getting to her this morning (Probably all the coffee, eight cups tends to make you a little jumpy). She opened the door to find Wolfwood and Millie, without a word, she moved aside to let them in. Wolfwood put a hand on her shoulder, "How are you holding up?"

She shrugged, "I'm fine, a little jumpy is all. I just hope he's alright."

Wolfwood smirked slightly, "You don't need to worry about needle noggin. If anyone can get out of an impossible situation, it's him. Oh, by the way, you should lay off the coffee... it stunts your growth."

She scowled at him, "And just what are you implying!?!"

Millie smiled at Meryl, "Now Meryl, getting angry at him won't help us find Mr. Vash."

He winked at her, "Anyways, as I said, don't worry about needle noggin. We came here to check up on you, as he asked."

Meryl's eyes widened, "As he asked...? You mean you've heard from him!?! Where is he!?! Is he alright!?! Wolfwood, where is he!?!"

Wolfwood recoiled, "Yikes! Hey, cool it!"

Scowling, she pulled out one of her derringers, "Wolfwood, I'm going to ask you one more time. Where is he?"

Millie grabbed Meryl's wrist, "Meryl, no! Threatening him won't help us find Mr. Vash!"

Meryl leaned against her friend and was soon shaking with tears, "I'm worried about him Millie. He could be out there, dying in the middle of nowhere, all alone. I want to go to him, I want to help him."

She held her friend tighter, "I know Meryl, don't worry we'll find Mr. Vash." She looked over at Wolfwood, "Right dear?"

If ever Nicholas D. Wolfwood had looked bashful, it was then and he thought to himself, 'I can kill a man without flinching, but even after two years, whenever she calls me dear, or honey, or darling....What the hell have I gotten myself into this time?' He cleared his throat, "Meryl, I know where he is but......never mind."

She ran forward and grabbed him by the shoulders, "Where is he? I have to know!"

He sighed, "Fine, but when I last saw him...he didn't seem to remember anything...or anyone. He didn't recognize me at all, but I took him to the orphanage near December. I figure he'll be safe there."

Meryl gave him a hug, "Thank you! I'm sure he'll get his memory back with our help!"

They both looked over to Millie, who seemed...to put it simply, she looked less than impressed, "You knew where he was!?! Why didn't you say anything!?! We could have brought him to Meryl!"

Wolfwood caught her in a firm embrace, "I know, but I just don't think it would have been a good idea." The two stayed the night at Vash and Meryl's, and after a warm breakfast, the trio set out for the orphanage.

Millie had requested that they take a rest in a small town six iles from the orphanage to get some food and drink. After they ate, she ran off claiming to have some shopping to do and she wouldn't let Meryl or Wolfwood follow. Meryl sat on a bench looking through a folder she had packed; inside were several of the drawings she had done of her and Vash.

- Flashback –

Millie looked into Vash and Meryl's room and saw her friend packing for the trip, she smiled, "Hey Meryl! How's the packing going?"

Her friend sighed, "Oh, not too bad I suppose. I wonder if I should bring...nah."

Millie tilted her head to the side, "If you should bring what?"

Meryl shrugged, "Just some drawings...they aren't even that good."

She walked over and peered over her friend's shoulder at the drawings, "Wow! Meryl, those are really good!! You should definitely bring these! They might help Mr. Vash get his memory back!"

She nodded, "I guess you're right."

- End Flashback –

Meryl smiled, 'Good old Millie, she always knows to help. I don't know what I would do without her or Wolfwood for that matter. Those two have really been supportive since I told them, but when did Vash ask Wolfwood to look out for me?'

She heard a sigh from behind her and looked over her shoulder to see Wolfwood standing there with an irritated look on his face. He grumbled, "Where is she? I hope she didn't get lost!"

She shook her head in disbelief, and then narrowed her eyes at him, "Hey Wolfwood, when did Vash ask you to look out for me?"

Wolfwood sat down next to her, "He came to the orphanage nearly three months ago, with that determined look in his eyes that means trouble. I knew something was up even before he said anything, but I remember the first thing he said was to look after you. After saying that, he left; no explanations, nothing. Damn that guy can be a pain in the ass!"

Despite herself, Meryl smirked, "You don't have to live with him."

He laughed, "I guess you've got a point there."

Millie came running around the corner with a box in her hands, and smiled at them, "Sorry to keep you waiting! I just had to get this for Mr. Vash!"

Meryl raised her eyebrow, "A box of doughnuts?"

She smiled, "Yep, I figure this should help Mr. Vash remember!"

She shook her head with a quiet chuckle, "You think of everything, don't you Millie?"

Wolfwood shook his head in disbelief, and then smirked, "Alright, let's get going." The trio set out again, and the six iles to the orphanage passed by quickly. Before they knew it, they were riding through the gates and tying their Tohmas' to a rail while being swarmed by kids.

A little girl glomped onto Wolfwood's waist, "Nico-nii! It's about time you came back!!"

He sweatdropped as he hugged her, "I only left yesterday Amelia!"

Amelia pouted, "Yeah, but...the new guy doesn't say much!" At that point, Wolfwood had to explain that Vash was _not_ a new member of the orphanage. Meryl walked around inside the building, and walked towards a room when she heard children laughing.

Amelia ran past her with a cry of, "Vash-nii! Save me from Nico-nii!!" Meryl turned to see said traveling priest standing in the doorway with a scowl on his face.

"I told those little brats to leave him alone!" he grumbled irritably. Amelia poked her head out the door and smirked at him, then pulled Vash out into the room. Meryl was so stunned she couldn't speak; there was Vash...wearing the garb of a priest.

He smiled at Wolfwood, "You don't need to get angry at them, I don't mind kids." His smile grew as a small swarm of children appeared around him.

An elderly nun walked down the hallway and smiled at Vash, "I see you're finally up and about, I was getting worried that you would avoid all human contact." Vash smiled and told her the kids were to thank, and then her eyes fell on Wolfwood. She smiled, "Wolfwood! It's good to see you've returned!"

His eyes fell on the rosary around Vash's neck and he sweatdropped, "Good God, you've converted him!!"

Vash blinked a couple times, as Wolfwood and the nun began to argue and then looked over to Meryl, "Hi! My name's -" His eyes widened as they locked onto hers.

- Flashback –

She gave him a hug, "It's perfect." The two went inside and it was evening by the time they had finished unpacking. Meryl looked over at Vash and sighed, he was standing on the balcony eating a box of...you guessed it, doughnuts. Noticing her gaze, he came back into the room and gave her a hug, quickly followed by a kiss.

- End Flashback –

He leaned against the wall and put a hand on his head, "What the ...?" Meryl called his name and ran forward to grab onto his arm. He looked down at her, she was starting to cry, but he didn't know what to do. He wanted to comfort her, but he didn't know what was bothering her. He winced as another flashback pulled at him.

- Flashback –

She looked over her shoulder at him, "Oh, hey Vash. I didn't wake you did I?"

He shook his head, and then looked down at the drawings, "Hey, these are really good! I never knew you were an artist!"

Meryl blushed, "I'm not...these really aren't _that_ good."

He kissed her, "Yes they are. Anyways, I need to leave for work in an hour so I'd better get ready." After a quiet breakfast, Vash gave Meryl another kiss and left for the restaurant.**  
**

- End Flashback –

Confused and dizzy, Vash ran off down the hallway to escape her, to escape the memories, all of it. After a few minutes, he stopped running and found himself at the edge of a cliff, wide-eyed and gasping for breath. He fell to his knees and his breathing gradually slowed.

Meryl watched the hallway Vash had run down for a moment and sank to her knees, despair clawing at her heart, "I've lost him...he can't remember anything." She clung desperately to Millie, "Oh Millie, I've lost him!! He's never coming back!"

Millie hugged her friend tightly, "Don't worry; I'm sure he'll come back! He'll remember, and then he'll come back." Frowning, Wolfwood walked down the hallway and left to find the runaway.

Vash shuddered, the flashbacks weren't the worst part, it was knowing that he had hurt someone...someone he had been very close to, and didn't know how to fix it. He groaned in dizziness as another flashback hit him.

- Flashback –

Wolfwood stomped down on Vash's sunglasses and scowled at him, "You wanna finish what we started in May City!?!" He grabbed the gun from Vash's hand, and popped out the bullets. Snatching one in mid-air, he popped it back in and aimed at Vash. His scowl didn't lighten as he spoke, "It's awfully hard to kill someone...when you're shooting with _rubber_ bullets!"

He shot and Vash cried out in pain, "Oww!! Hey, don't shoot those so close! It really hurts!!"

- End Flashback –

When he opened his eyes, Wolfwood was standing over him, a look of anger in his eyes, "Hey needle noggin, how long do you plan to run from people who want to help you?"

He got to his feet, "These flashbacks...they're worse since I saw her."

"Come on, you may be a plant, but you're not staying out here all night."

"...Will I remember her?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? Let's hear about these flashbacks."

Vash coughed, "Well, the most recent one involved you...well...you shooting me with rubber bullets."

Wolfwood laughed, "Ah yes, I remember that...good times."

He sweatdropped, "Good times for _you_ maybe! I don't consider getting shot with rubber bullets fun...although it is preferable to being shot with real bullets..." He trailed off, and slumped to his knees, too dizzy to move.

- Flashback –

Knives was sitting on the desk of the man Vash had come to speak with, and said person was leaning over onto the desk...quite dead. Knives smiled and waved at him, "Hey Vash!" He stood in the doorway, too shocked to move and with tears streaming down his face.

- End Flashback –

- Flashback –

Pain...searing pain. Vash looked down to where his left arm should have been, and winced; Knives had shot his arm clean off, and now the stub was bleeding badly. Vash glared at his brother, who took a couple steps towards him with a smile, and snapped his fingers, saying something about an Angel Arm.

- End Flashback –

Wolfwood looked over at Vash, and cursed; something was wrong...really wrong. His arm was...changing, and his screams were agonized. Meryl came running towards them, worry written all over her face; she stopped in her tracks when she saw his arm. She looked over at Wolfwood, "What's happening to him?"

He shrugged, "How the hell should I know!?!"

Vash looked at them and screamed, "Get out of here, now!!"

- Flashback –

He gave her a hug, "Meryl, I don't have a choice. If you came with me and anything happened to you, I'd never forgive myself." He grabbed his coat and gun, and gave her a kiss.

- End Flashback –

She knelt beside him and gave him a kiss, hoping beyond anything that he would remember her and stop his Angel Arm. There were a few moments of tense silence, and then she felt two arms, both human, wrap around her to pull her deeper into the kiss. When they pulled away, he looked into her eyes with a smile, "I remember now, I told Wolfwood to check on you while I went to deal with...Knives."

He said the name with a pained wince, and she put a hand on his cheek, "Vash, are you ok?"

A tear rolled down his cheek and he looked away, "I...I killed him. I killed Knives." He shuddered and pulled her closer, needing the reassuring warmth of her skin.

Wolfwood came towards them cautiously, "Hey, I hate to interrupt, but if you two don't get inside soon, you'll both get sick."

Millie hugged him with a smile, "Isn't he sweet? He always looks out for the well being of others!"

He cried out in surprise, "Gah!! Where did you come from!?!"

She laughed, "From the orphanage of course! I followed you and Meryl out here."

Meryl stroked Vash's cheek, rubbing away his tears, "I'm here for you, no matter what." After a few moments, the four made their way back to the orphanage and blocked the kids from bothering Vash or Meryl. The two stayed and didn't leave for two weeks, as the children seemed to help him get over his fight with Knives.

When they finally got home, Meryl smiled, "It's good to be home!"

He hugged her, "It's even better to be home to stay."

- Flashback –

She smiled as she finished the drawing she had started earlier that day; it was of Vash coming home with no fear of being hunted. She looked out the window, 'I know he'll come back, and if he doesn't come back after three months, I'll find him.' Humming quietly to herself, she started washing the dishes. The two had plenty of time to be together, and Meryl knew their days would be peaceful.

- End Flashback –

(A/N: I don't own Trigun or the characters, only the plot. With that aside, I hope you liked this chapter! Some of the events in the flashbacks in actually happened in the series, the rest happened in chapter one.

Vash: I love happy endings! T.T

Kurane: ...Right...now get out of my author's note...please.)


	3. Epilogue

Kurane: I'm ba-a-a-a-a-ck!

Ominous organ music starts playing in the background.

Kurane: Hey! That's not supposed to be ominous music you baka!

Vash (looking at the script): WHAT! Meryl's gonna...!

Kurane: Vash! Don't give it away! How the hell did you get your hands on my script anyways?

Wolfwood: It was lying on the coffee table.

Kurane: Oh, so that's where I left it...eheheh.

Epilogue

6 months later -

Meryl stood on the balcony, staring out at the beautiful morning with a smile. Vash was still sleeping and she had no intentions of waking him...yet. The two had much to discuss, but she wasn't sure where to begin. She sighed, 'I should tell him soon, but how?' She rested a hand on her stomach, 'I should go talk to Millie, she'll know what to do.'

After writing a note, and checking on Vash to make sure he was still asleep, Meryl left to visit Millie and Wolfwood. The couple had moved into town a few months ago because it 'seemed like a nice place to settle down' as Millie had put it. She frowned, 'I wish those two didn't feel the need to constantly watch over us.'

She knocked on the door a couple times before entering. Millie smiled at her when she walked into the kitchen, "Hey Meryl! How's it going? Mr. Vash isn't being a jerk is he?"

Meryl sighed; her friend's concern for her was appreciated, but wasn't needed. She sat down at the table and smiled at Millie, "Things are going just fine and no, he isn't being a jerk...just a little ignorant."

Millie blinked, "Ignorant? Ignorant of what?"

The sudden urge to throttle her friend nearly overwhelmed her, but she forced herself to calm down. Taking a deep breath, she made herself look as relaxed as possible, "Do you remember what we were talking about a few days ago Millie?" Millie shook her head. Meryl felt the sudden need to shoot her, but stayed calm, "I'm expecting, remember?"

Millie's eyes widened, "That's right! Now I remember! You came here to ask me for help because you didn't know how to tell Mr. Vash!"

Meryl closed her eyes and counted slowly to ten in an effort to control her temper. Despite her efforts, there was still a vein throbbing in her temple when she spoke, "Exactly. I was hoping you might be able to help me." Meryl kicked herself mentally, 'I just _had_ to ask her for help didn't I?'

* * *

Vash yawned and stretched before opening his eyes. He had expected to see Meryl sleeping beside him, but all he found was a note. With a sigh of disappointment, he crawled out of bed and walked towards the stairs. As he passed the bathroom, he caught a faint scent and paused, 'Meryl got sick again this morning...' 

He frowned; Meryl was beginning to worry him with how she got sick every morning. She had called it 'morning sickness' between several curses, but she hadn't explained to him what it meant. Vash sat down at the kitchen table, a worried frown on his face, 'Why does Meryl have 'morning sickness'?'

There was a knock at the door before Wolfwood walked in and sat down at the table near Vash. Wolfwood watched his friend; something was obviously bothering him, "What's the matter Vash?"

Vash turned to him, "Wolfwood, you've got to help me. Something's wrong with Meryl, and I don't know what it is!"

"Ok, what's going on?"

"She gets sick every morning, and I heard her call it 'morning sickness' but I have no idea what's causing it."

Wolfwood's eyes widened and he almost burst out laughing. Vash had to be the most clueless person he had ever met. Wolfwood forced himself to look thoughtful, "Hmm. How long has this been happening?"

"About two months."

Wolfwood shrugged, "It might disappear in another month, or it could last as long as another seven months."

Vash's eyes widened, "She's going to be sick that long! Can't someone do something about it?"

He smirked at his friend, "Don't worry about it Vash, she's going to be fine. You'll have to help her around the house, make sure she gets a lot of rest, and don't let her strain herself."

He nodded, "Ok, but is that all I can do to help?"

"Yep. The morning sickness will pass, but she's gonna need your help." Vash nodded and thanked him as Wolfwood walked out the door. Once he was out of sight and earshot of Vash's house, Wolfwood burst out laughing. Vash was definitely in for a surprise.

* * *

Meryl sighed, "I just don't know what to tell him...he's really quite clueless." 

Wolfwood smirked, "More so than you could imagine." Meryl jumped when he spoke up; she hadn't heard him come into the kitchen.

Millie glared at him, "Don't frighten Meryl like that!"

She raised an eyebrow at him, "What do you mean?"

"He knows about your morning sickness, but he has no idea what it means."

Meryl's eyes widened, "How did he find out about that?"

Millie looked her husband in the eyes, "You didn't tell him did you?"

A look of amusement crossed Wolfwood's face, "No, I didn't tell him. It's kind of hard not to notice when the person sleeping next to you jumps out of bed and runs to the bathroom to puke every morning."

Meryl muttered a few curses under her breath, "He's probably all worked up about it too, isn't he?"

Millie nodded, "I'd imagine he is. Mr. Vash really cares about you."

He rolled his eyes, "Frantic. That might be a bit more accurate."

* * *

Vash sat at the kitchen table, switching between biting his lip and drumming his fingers nervously on the table. He was concerned about Meryl, and hoped that she would come home soon. He was so worried; he didn't hear the door open when she came in. 

Meryl walked into the kitchen and immediately noticed Vash; he was drumming his fingers on the table and looked like he was going to have a breakdown. Shaking her head, she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, "I'm home Koi, so stop worrying."

He spun out of the chair and wrapped her in his arms, "Meryl! I've been so worried about you!"

She wiggled free of his grasp and raised an eyebrow at him, "What's the matter?"

He pulled her into another hug, "Your morning sickness. I'm so worried about you!"

God she wanted to shoot him...or kiss him...or both; she really wasn't certain which at the moment. She pried his arms from around her and looked him in the eye, "Vash, I'm fine. I'll be alright in a month or so." The concerned frown on his face was adorable she decided, but she wanted him to stop worrying.

He held her close, "Are you certain?"

She nodded, resting her head on his shoulder, "I'm certain, but if you keep squeezing me so tight I'm going to shoot you."

Vash jumped away from her with a sweatdrop, "I'll have to keep that in mind."

Meryl nodded with a slight smirk, "Please do Koi. I would hate to shoot you." She bit her lip, she might as well get it over and done with, "Koi, I have something to tell you...something important."

He started rubbing her lower back, "What do you need to tell me?"

Damn him, if he would stop rubbing her back, she would be able to concentrate. She pushed his hands away from her back and turned to face him, "Well...you see...I'm..."

Vash watched as Meryl's cheeks turned red and a lost expression settled in her eyes, "What Meryl?"

Meryl bit her lip. Hard. She had to tell him, but damn it all if she knew how. She looked him in the eyes and took a deep breath, "...Pregnant."

His reaction to the news was immediate; he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her. When the kiss ended, he placed a hand on her stomach, "I had no idea..." Meryl rolled her eyes; that had to be the biggest understatement she'd ever heard.

4 months later -

Meryl sighed, she was now six months pregnant and Vash was making certain that she got lots of rest. She understood why, but she hated not being able to move around as much. Vash walked into the bedroom and smiled at her, "Good morning!"

She smiled back at him, 'Good morning Koi." He sat down on the bed beside her and tentatively put a hand on her stomach. His eyes widened when he felt the baby kick and move under his hand. Meryl winced; the baby had a habit of kicking hard and it hurt. Vash looked up at her and she found herself looking into a moist pair of beautiful green eyes.

She laughed, "It's nothing to cry about Vash!"

He hugged her, "I love you."

She smiled as she hugged him back, "I love you too."

Flashback -

Four months into her pregnancy, Meryl was awoken by Vash's cry of amazement. She was tired, and so not in a very good mood. Meryl frowned at him, "What is it?"

Both of his hands rested on her stomach, and his eyes were wide, "The baby...I can feel the baby's hands pressed against mine." Meryl blinked; she hadn't felt the baby move at all yet.

End Flashback -

Meryl looked down at her stomach, where Vash's hands were resting, 'It must have been because he's a plant. I hadn't even felt the baby move.' She put her hands on top of his, "Let's get some breakfast and then go visit Wolfwood and Millie."

Vash nodded, "Sounds like a good plan." After breakfast, which Meryl had insisted on cooking despite her husband's protests, the couple made their way over to Wolfwood and Millie's.

They were sitting in the kitchen when Vash and Meryl walked in. Millie hugged Meryl, "How did the check up with the doctor go yesterday?"

She smiled, "The check up went fine. The baby is healthy and developing normally." Meryl decided to leave out the fact that the baby was growing a bit faster than normal, knowing that it would only worry them. She winced as the baby kicked and pounded inside her.

Vash, having noticed her wince, motioned for her to sit down and got her a glass of water. A look of concern crossed over Wolfwood's face, "Are you alright?"

Meryl nodded, 'I'm fine. The baby is a lot more active than before, that's all." She winced again, "I wish the baby wouldn't kick so hard." Vash set her drink down on the table and sat down beside her. He hugged her, his concern obvious. Wolfwood hugged Millie, and the two couples sat in silence for a while.

Meryl broke the silence first, "I was wondering...if you two would mind moving in with us during the last month of the pregnancy."

Wolfwood and Millie looked into each other's eyes for a brief moment before answering, "Of course we will." Vash held Meryl tighter and rested his cheek on the top of her head.

3 months later -

Vash was still nursing a wound from when Meryl has shot him a day ago for holding her too tightly, when she fell to her knees with a pained cry. He was beside her in an instant, "Meryl! What's wrong?"

She gasped in pain, "You'd better go get Millie...I think the contractions have started."

Vash helped her to the bed, and then went tearing out of the room and down the hall to get Millie. She smiled as she watched him run off, 'I really do love him.'

It wasn't long until Vash came running back into the room with Millie and Wolfwood behind him. He looked frantic, "Should I get the doctor?"

Millie quickly assessed the situation, "There's no time for that. Vash, take one of Meryl's hands. Koi, take the other hand." The two men nodded, and took Meryl's hands. She looked her friend in the eye, "Come on Meryl, you can do this."

As Meryl lay there, she mused, 'I've never realized how grateful I am to have Millie around until now...how sad.'

* * *

Half an hour later, Meryl lay sleeping with her baby girl held in her arms. Vash was sleeping in a chair beside the bed, still holding Meryl's hand. Wolfwood turned to Millie, "Maybe now would be a good time to leave the new parents alone." 

She nodded, "Mr. Vash will make sure she gets lots of sleep or I'll have to hurt him."

He chuckled, "I don't think you need to worry about that. He'll take good care of her." The pair quietly packed up their stuff and headed back home after leaving a note on the night table.

Vash woke to hear a quiet whimper from beside him. His eyes opened and he saw that it was the baby crying. A warm smile curved his lips and he hesitantly reached a hand out to the child. She smiled when he tickled her stomach and cooed softly when he picked her up. Vash cradled her in one hand while gently trailing his fingers across her stomach, 'What are we going to call you?'

The first thing Meryl noticed was that the baby wasn't in her arms. Panic brought her fully awake, and she looked around for the missing infant. She didn't have to look far. Looking to the side, she saw Vash holding the baby with a loving smile. A sigh of relief escaped her lips and he looked up at her, "Did I wake you?"

She laid her head back down on the pillow, "Sort of. I woke up when I didn't feel the baby in my arms." Noticing his expression, she put a hand on his lips before he could speak, "It's alright. What are we going to name her?"

Vash thought for a minute and looked as though he was going to suggest a name, but seemed to decide against it. Meryl tilted her head to the side, "What is it? You looked like you had an idea."

A sheepish look crossed his face, "Well, I do have an idea...but I don't know if you'd like it."

Meryl smirked, "I'll be the judge of that. Let's hear it."

He hesitated for a minute, "Is it ok if we name her Rem?"

He had told her as much about his past as he felt was safe, so Meryl knew a lot about his childhood. She smiled, "Rem. I like it."

He relaxed, "I hoped you would."

(A/N: Before I get to the disclaimer, I need to give many thanks to my wonderful beta reader Kiki-chan! Now, before the lawyers get any lawsuits ready, I'd better get to the disclaimer. I don't own Trigun or the characters, only the plot. I was going to have last chapter as the end of the story, but I got ideas for an epilogue. Translation: I was thinking about fan fiction while I was trying to sleep (sigh). Anyways, I hope you liked it!)

Beta notes: Wah! T.T That's soooooo beautiful and sweet! And it's such a perfect ending! Awesome job Kurane-chan.


End file.
